


anecdoche

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [9]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: The day he dreaded finally came.Could be connected to Don't Forget to Smile or could be read as a stand-alone.Originally posted on Deviantart on January 2, 2020
Relationships: Slender Man & Splendorman, Slender Man/Reader, Slender Man/You, Slenderman/Reader/Splendorman, Splendorman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	anecdoche

_"To want and not to have, sent all up [his] body a hardness,_

_a hollowness, a strain. And then, to want and not to have—_

_to want and want— how that wrung the heart, and wrung_

_it again and again!" -Virginia Woolf_

**_RING._ **

Ringing...

**_RING_ ** _._

The ringing won't stop...

**_RING_ ** _._

A dull throb had started to niggle incessantly in his mind. A faint wisp of a memory.

**_RING._ **

It's too early for this...

**_RING_ ** _._

He reached out an arm to make the noise stop.

.

.

.

It was quiet once more.

**.....................................................**

Waking up to an empty silence, tired eyes fell open, still feeling sore from last night's pity party.

Remembering what the day had in store for him, filled him with deep dread as weary bones began to slowly get out of bed to prepare for the event.

_Shower._

_Polish shoes._

_Wear Clothes._

_Look at the mirror._

_Blink._

_Another blink._

An etched frown was marred in his face.

The lips frowned deeper.

He tried to correct this by pointing the corners of his mouth upward.

A grimace was the best he could manage.

Sighing at his efforts, he eyed the pristine formal suit that he was wearing with mild displeasure. It made him feel a hundred years older. It was nothing at all like the one he normally wore. The blood-red cravat reeked of formality and solemnness, unlike the silly elegant bow that he loved. Where polka-dots had brought color to the black fitted jacket and trousers, it stood with red pinstripes over the gray material.

Trender told him it was the latest style.

Splendor told him that maybe he should retire from fashion.

He was chucked out of his cousin's room after that.

The memory brought an illusion of a faint smile on his lips but it was gone before it truly manifested.

The frown came back more noticeable.  
  


There was no more point in trying.  
  


A deep breath.

It was time.

There was no use in delaying anymore.

The inevitable was going to happen.

As it should happen.

Whether he liked it or not.

He teleported.

And lost his breath as he stared out into the open.

Red carnation petals were scattered everywhere.

Bouquets of the same dark crimson flora in glass vases were on all the surfaces.

A sleek ivory paneled room filled with mirrors.

Crystal chandeliers.

The scent of vanilla perfume wafting through the air.

Large Victorian windows that despite the time of day, only let in a glint of sunlight through its silk curtains.

And in its center was the loveliest of all.

White pearly lace.

He shut his eyes for a moment, praying for strength before opening them once more.

He saw you smiling at him.

"Splendor." You greeted cheerfully. "Nice suit. Different, but cool."

"Miss _____." He whispered in a controlled tone.

His throat became too parched as it dried out.

You were lovely.

Just lovely.

A little  _too lovely_ perhaps.

He closed his eyes again.

You were standing in the middle of the room, on top of a tiny platform as Trender finished the last minute detail in the delicate pearl embroidery of your white dress. Your make-up looked natural, making your features to be brighter and full of life. Expensive jewelry hung around your neck reflecting your eyes as it glittered with vivid mirthful intensity, leaving him grasping for words. You were a vision to behold. You were a graceful flower that had bloomed in its peak. It was even much more prominent as you smiled at him.

Despite all his reservations, he stepped forward. Completely entranced.

_Like a moth to a flame._

He wanted to tell you now. He needed to get it off his chest. Needed to like he never had before. His heart was throbbing in his chest like a wild staccato drum, thumping and thumping with no stopping in sight. He could hear the pounding in his head telling him it's now or never.  
  
_This is it.  
  
His opportunity.  
_  
His pure desire to be with you clouded his moral compass, making it go off erratically, leaving him unable to discern what was right or wrong, what was up or down. Your beauty was drowning him, filling him with an impossible hope— too bright, too much for his weak spirit to bear. In a single selfish moment, he opened his mouth to voice out everything, to unravel his very being to you so you would be able to judge just how innocent or worthy his love was. And then... maybe then...

But you had spoken first.

" _Miss _____?_ Really Splendor? I'm about to be your sister-in-law, you shouldn't call me that. Just call me _____. Seriously, I'm closer to you compared to all of the creepypastas combined and they've always just called me _____."

_The mirage shattered._

The stardust that had fogged his senses fell out from his eyes.

His expression had lost all glimmer of hope; shutting down any or all emotion that was threatening to break out of him, leaving a dark husk of a soul, cold and empty from all the previous joy it once felt. It was a desolating yet numbing experience and all he could do was watch.  
  


Sister-in-law.

_Of course._

Luck was on his side when he somehow managed a pained attempt of a smile.  
  


"It's difficult to break out of a force of habit." He replied humorlessly.

You awkwardly grinned back at him.

He gazed back with polite indifference.

You stepped down from the platform as Trender finished your gown. You merrily made your way to hug him around the waist, surprising the usually merry being before you.

For a moment, he stiffened then went lax completely, relishing your touch. He let himself indulge in a few sweet seconds of having you near him, unconsciously gripping you tighter, not wanting to let go. 

_Just this last time._ He thought to himself.  _Then I'll be alright._

"I missed you so much... I haven't seen you around for so long..." You buried your face unto his suit, your arms hugging him even tighter.

His heart was aching with unrequited yearning. He knew he was trembling but he couldn't help it.

_I miss you already._

An awkward cough echoed within the room.

Reluctantly both of you let go— Splendor more so than you— as Trender threw a questionable glance at his kin to which the typically happy being ignored.

"I miss you too." Splendor said softly.

You beam at him, oblivious to the double meaning of his statement.

Trender was staring at both of you with confusion until he stopped. A light bulb goes off. Then stares once more on his relative, looking entirely dumbfounded.

Splendor unconsciously ground his teeth.

"Hey ______, I think I'm gonna go now. I'll check if... Slender needs help on his end."

The diva quickly excuses himself from the room, muttering about family members who don't come in on time to help with important events.

The door opened then clicked, signaling its close.

_You're alone together now._ He realized.

_So what?_ His mind rebutted.

Any words that he had meant to share were completely gone.

He studied the scattered petals in the room, listlessly, as some of them got stuck at the bottom of his shoe.

He crushed them with his heel.

Floral remains and residue now litter the floor.

Speechless.

_Truly pathetic.  
  
_

"I'm glad you came, Trender was driving me nuts. He kept on fussing with the dress when it's already fine." You happily rambled on, "I told him off, he didn't believe me. What do you think of the dress? Like it? I think it's overkill with the pearls and all."

You slowly spun around, showing off your gown, looking like a sea of twinkling stars.

The oddly silent entity could only manage a weak nod. He could not trust himself to say anything.

The smile wore off your face.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem...really quiet today. I know we... haven't been talking as much since you left but I'm genuinely glad you're here."

"Just as long as you're both happy, I'm happy." He responded tonelessly.

He could only blink as frustration abruptly found itself on your face.

Splendor was startled into taking a step back when the familiar scent of vanilla and cloves abruptly came close to him as wide pleading eyes tried to burrow itself unto his skull.

He tried taking another step back. Overwhelmed with your nearness.

His back made contact with the wall. He accidentally toppled over a small table, spilling the flowers everywhere.

When he noticed how close your face was to his, his chest had started to pound uncontrollably.

" _Splendor_ ,  _what the hell is wrong with you?!_ I've been pretending everything's fine because I don't know what else to do but you've been ignoring Slender and me for  _months_ ! _We're both worried sick!_ "

A soft wind entered the room, petals that were falling were drifting upward, letting them stay longer in the air.

"You won't talk to anyone anymore especially now that you've left the Mansion! You act  _fake_ around me and you won't talk to me like you used to! I was hoping that officially being part of your family meant that we could become closer but instead, you completely  _disappear_ on us!."

He could barely breathe. You sounded so heart-broken.

_"Did we do something wrong? Did Slender do something wrong?"_

His heart twinged but he couldn't close his eyes. The petals were falling all around you both, creating a haunting scenery that he will never forget for years to come.  
  
  
_Snowy embroidery.  
  
  
Ruby blossoms everywhere.  
  
  
Fire shining like opals in your eyes._

_Please stop._

_I never wanted to hurt you._

** " _Did I do something wrong_ _?!"_ **

Your accusing eyes were now molten lava filled with unshed tears. The angry flush on your face reminded him of days when you both would run after doing pranks on his siblings. Happier days. Simpler days. He longed for those moments again. Desperately. Achingly. Yet... and yet... he needs to let you go.

_And he will._

In time.

He just needs to say goodbye.

Then...

Maybe only then...

He could smile for you and Slender like he used to.

_Just like before._

"Just tell me what I could do to fix this! Splendor, please! _Talk to me_!" You grabbed the lapels of his suit, forcing him to meet your gaze directly when you sensed his mind wandering, drifting away, lost in thought.  
  
He stared at you vacantly, not making sense of any of your words anymore. He could focus solely on your form and the imagery that was happening.  
  


Somehow despite the unhappy expression on your face, you were still as lovely as ever. A bittersweet smile painted his features. He knows exactly what needs to be done.

" ____, I'm leaving."

"I... _what? But you just_ _got here!"_

"After the ceremony, I'm going away and I'll be completely frank that I don't know when I'm coming back."

" _Splendor_ _stop this! Stop avoiding me and pushing me away!"_ You were crying now desperate for him to hear you but your tears won't dissuade him from his decision.

"Just know that from the bottom of my heart, I love you and Slender very much, with every fiber of my being. I would do anything for you both and I don't hold anything against both of you. I only wish you both happiness."

_"Please..."_ You whispered brokenly, " _I just wanted my best friend back..."_

You sobbed uncontrollably on his chest. Tears dripped on his cravat turning it into an even deeper crimson, looking almost as if droplets of blood have been spilled. He didn't know what else to say so he mutely comforted you. Petting your hair gently and rubbing soothing circles on your back, letting you cry it all out.

A creak of an opening door.

** "______? What's taking so long? The guests are wai _ — " _ **

Slender, handsome in his white suit, stilled when he saw what was causing your distraction.

**"...Splendor."**

"Hello, brother."

A whimper escaped you and Slender was immediately at your side.

Splendor gently removed you from his arms and let his brother take the reins on consoling you. You melded yourself unto Slender's chest immediately as wracked sobs escaped you.

**"____? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"**

You couldn't answer him as emotions and pent-up grief broke away from your lips, causing you to wrap your arms around your groom, burrowing your face into his comforting scent of sandalwood.

**"Hush now love, I'm here."**

For the first time, in a long time, Splendor made a small smile. Despite everything he's been through, he knows you were both in good hands. Maybe it'll take a long time to feel okay again but having the knowledge that you both cared and loved each other, it'll hopefully be enough.  
  


_It has to be enough.  
  
_

He made his way to the exit.

**"Splendor?"**

He stopped in the doorway.

He genuinely felt bad as only years of knowing Slender told him that in his tone alone, that the patriarch was perplexed and wanted an explanation. And had it been any other circumstance, he'd help his sibling in a heartbeat. But sadly, unlike those moments in their childhood where he was a good big brother and did his duty to clear the confusion up, he can't help this time around.

"Slender, just know that I love you. _Both of you._ And I wish you both joy in your days together."

And without waiting for a reply, he teleported.

He hid for a while, knowing he can't be found. 

He waited patiently until the ceremony finally started.

He slowly walked until he was eventually there.

As you and Slender continued your vows—your backs turned from the audience—Splendor found his assigned seat.

He ignored Trender's judgmental gaze and focused solely on the two people he loved most.

_For them, it will be worth it._

Every pain in his chest that he ignored, every sleepless night, every yearning moment, every tear, and forced smiles will be worth everything just to see them be happy with each other.

"You may kiss the bride!"

_It'll be for them._

It felt everything was in slow motion. The cheering of the creepypastas was muted in his head, so were the catcalling of Offender and Toby from the back.

You both were about to place your lips upon the other. You had closed your eyes _—_ make-up concealing any sadness you had earlier as you turned your head toward your beloved. Slender had already bent down, gently nearing his newly opened mouth to yours when he slightly turned his head, scanning the crowd until his gaze met Splendor's.  
  


Splendor froze. Downright petrified.  
  
His chest was stricken with grief.  
  
_Please don't stare at me.  
  
Please stop.  
  
Or else...  
_  


_I will break._

__

To be truthful, it was completely accidental that was also the moment his heart decided to crack further.

He didn't realize it either then. He was truly taken aback by the weeping rivulet that wouldn't stop streaming downwards, soiling his new suit, and the ground beneath him. He was starting to hiccup from the tears but he couldn't stop, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  


Everything else dissolved into nothingness.

The two brothers stared at each other— one in silent query and the other in mourning heartache.

Slender looked at him then back at you and suddenly it clicked. He visibly exhaled. He finally understood what was causing his older sibling so much grief.

Splendor ashamedly glanced away, not having the courage to see his brother's reaction. He knew his sibling was going to say something. May it be an apology or a stern lecture, he didn't know. He didn't want to hear either.

However, reality crashed back in as your lips met his, cutting off whatever the patriarch wanted to do. The screaming cheers of all the creepypastas came rushing back in loud tidal waves with flower petals and confetti joining in the chaos.

_It was finally over._

_He could now relax._

Yet something was amiss.

For some reason, he could see Slender and you quickly trying to make your way towards him, politely pushing away guests who were congratulating you both. The child-like entity just wanted to slowly make his way out of the area without being noticed when the patriarch— noticing him trying to escape— shouted.

**_"SPLENDOR!"_ **

Confused visitors turned to the older sibling but he was already gone.

The gentle breeze was the only indication that he was there.

**......................................................................**

Just like a familiar scene several months ago, a weary figure had eventually crawled into bed, not caring one whit for his outfit.

He was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. Any tears that he had to shed had all dried upon his pillow, leaving him numb to everything. He didn't want to think anymore. Not of his brother and his worried shout, not of you with your crying eyes. He wanted everything to just...  _stop_ .

If he'd think any more than he has these past months, his heart will surely collapse inside him _._

He's happy for them, he truly is.  
  


_It's what's best for all of them._  
  


He closed his eyes, wishing that with each passing day that the pining and heartache will finally be gone. 

He succumbed to sleep, hopeful and believing that it would be his salvation from the pains of the day.

But sadly, he will be proven wrong at this attempt of peace.

As each night...

He could only dream of ivory pearl lace.


End file.
